1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cementitious coating of a surface, and more particularly to making a textured simulated marble surface and to making a ceramic-like surface on existing or new substrates such as flooring, driveways, patios, pool decking, decorative walls and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods have been devised by the prior art for producing simulated brick, tile and the like. One method of producing simulated bricks or tiles, for example, involves preparing a mixture of cement, water and water-based adhesives having a consistency of mortar which is applied to a wall or floor then allowed to partially set. Scoring indentations are made to remove cement after which mortar is placed in the indentations produce the desired simulated brick appearance.
Another method utilizes a straight edge tape releasably attached to a substrate in the form of square or rectangle grout lines. A covering over the entire substrate is applied over the taped substrate. After curing, the tape is removed from the substrate to reveal simulated grout lines.
A popular method of coating concrete driveways, pool decks, walls and the like involves coating the surface with a color or pigment composition. These compositions are available as cement water paint, alkyd-type enamel, resin-emulsion paint, oil paint, rubber-base paint, polyvinyl acetate emulsions, polyester paint, epoxy paint and silicon sealers. These compositions, however, do not produce either a ceramic-like or a marble-like appearance.
Another method of color enhancing concrete involves mixing color pigments, either natural or synthetic, into the dry cement powder beforehand or by dusting it on afterward. When the color pigment is added to the dry cement mix, the color pigment is preferably put through a sieve to insure even blending. If the surface is not too large such that the mortar will set before finishing, the color pigment may be applied by "dusting" the color pigment onto the concrete slab after floating. Here the pigment is mixed with fine sand and scrubbed into the wet surface with a stiff brush and smooth troweled. These methods sometime result in an uneven or blotchy color and/or a color which looks faded in dry weather. These compositions, also fail to produce a coating simulating a marble or ceramic surface with color gradations.